God of Death Once More
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Duo faces his final foe. dark and violent


God of Death Once More  
a gundam Wing story  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
before you read this please take a look at this  
http://fragart.tripod.com/dshp2.jpg  
to see what the new Deathscythe looks like.  
and one more thing. Turn on your music player  
of choice and play the most heartbreaking thing you   
have while reading this.  
when you're done you may flame me at vmaggus@hotmail.com  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whenever someone dies I'll be there. The rightous  
power of the god of death. I could have stayed here forever.  
I could have been happy. I had life and I had love.....but  
he had to start the cycle again. I always knew since the day we  
met. I would some day have to kill him. Shinigami lives  
once more. I rise one last time. Before I descend into Hell."  
  
Hilde stared teary eyed at Duo as his unnaturally cold  
expression added to the sting of his already heartrending words.  
The ominous figure of the mighty Deathscythe Gundam stood behind  
him. "Duo you told me that Shinigami was a part of yourself you  
put behind you. Why bring it back? Why now? And why bring back  
the Deathscythe? When you left me again to fight Marimeiya's army  
you said it was the last time. You promised that Deathscythe and  
Shinigami and all the fighting were all over." Hilde's voice  
was shaky. Duo grabbed Hilde's shoulders and shook her. He lifted  
her gaze to his face. "Listen Hilde. Sometimes there are things  
a man has to do. If I don't do this there won't be a world   
for us or anyone else to live in." "Duo....Promise me you'll come   
back..." "hey would I ever let you down babe? I'll come   
back and just for you....Deathscythe won't be." "Duo...Do   
you promise." "Yes....when I'm done I'll take my place in the  
world and the conflict will be over." "Duo one more thing..."  
Hilde then explained her desires with her actions. She broke  
into tears and let loose into Duo's chest. Duo didn't have anything  
to say that would comfort her.   
  
Hilde's dears soaked into Duo's shirt. He held her close.  
Duo wanted to say something, anything to stop her tears, but words  
wouldn't come to him. Duo was after all male and it was in his nature  
to fix something that was wrong. It frustrated him that he couldn't  
fix this. Hilde was a young woman and part of that us confusion. She  
just wanted to let it all out adn have someone to understand her.  
But on one level they both understood each other. Duo loved Hilde  
and Hilde loved Duo. And being apart was heartbreak for both of them.  
  
Duo turned his back on hilde and climbed into the cockpit of  
The reborn Deathscythe. Hilde looked up as the cockpit closed  
and Duo dissapeared before her. Deathscythe's boosters kicked on and  
its cloak unfoleded to reaveal it's six demonic wings. The demonic  
gundam floated back out of the bay doors and into the darkness of space  
whereupon it activated its cloaking device and faded from sight as if  
a ghost slipping from existance.  
  
On Earth peace is again shattered. A city burns as 4 cloaked   
mobile suits bring about devestation. "War here all weapons opposing us   
have been destroyed." "This is famine the food stockpiles have been destroyed"  
"Pestilence here All medical supply lines have been cut off."  
"This is Archangel you're all doing very well but people  
are escaping." "We can't do anything about it. Without death  
all we're doing is destroying empty buildings." Says the  
pilot whom had designated himself famin.  
  
On the ground people were still scattering  
for a means of escape Archangel persues them. Amongst the  
crowd a young girl trips. Her mother turns around but is  
forced back by the paniced crowd. From the archangel Gundam  
emerged a beam Saber which crashed toward the crowd.  
The little girl screamed and moments before the sword crashed  
down. It hit something resistant. A slash went across  
the archangel's cloak. The child was picked up by her  
mother and they fled. Before the archangel the massive black mecha  
known as deathscythe uncloaked and spread it's six massive demonic wings.  
The archangel dropped its cloth cape. Beneth was a gundam Duo never  
thought he'd see again. "HEERO!"  
  
"So death you finally decided to join us. WAR, FAMIN, PLAUGE"  
the other three gundams dropped their capes to reveal the heavyarms,  
sandrock and shenlong gundams. "WHY HEERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
yelled Duo. "Don't you see Death? God showed me what the future is.  
We will all burn the world to ash and then there will be peace. God  
understands this. Humans are creatures whom evolved only because of war.   
Without war humans will not survive. War and murder are against the will  
of God so if humans are killing machines then all humanity must die.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HEERO? That doesn't make any sense.  
I always knew you were insane but I didn't know you were a murderer.  
"ONLY HUMANS MURDER DEATH! You and I are beyond humans. We are servants  
of God." "YOU IDIOT! What GOD are you talking about." "But death....  
....god is in our weapons.....why is god not with you." "AAAAHHHH!!!  
HEERO SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" "You haven't found your  
place with God yet. Let me modify your weapon. Just as I did for  
famin, plauge, and War." "Yeah I see you've all got new Gundams.  
The perfect grade just like mine. But.....YOU DIDN'T."  
"Yes. nothing can be called perfect without God's power."   
"And what exactly are the orders of God?" "The end of all things.  
I already set the chain in action. Starting with the one who ballanced  
the world." Duo takes notice of the Wing Zero's left hand. It is   
covered in blood. Wing Zero raises its hand and opens it to reveal the  
body of Relena Doralen. Her frail form which had survived so many close  
calls now crushed once and for all. Her voice had been silenced forever.  
"NO HEERO HOW COULD YOU! SHE LOVED YOU!" "It was her mistake.   
It left her open to my attack. And it was a necessasary attack t begin the  
destruction of the world. Each of us in turn has removed those  
who would distract us from our true destiny." "y...you aren't serious  
Heero." heavyarms stepped forward and opened its bloody left hand.  
"No....Katherin....." Shenlong stepped forward in kind. "Sally Po..."  
"And Quatra....you too." "I had many who stood against my destiny.  
too many to count. But all are gone now." "No Quatra not you too.  
If anyone should have been spared the insanity it should have been you."  
  
Duo no longer able to bear the anger inside of him rushed commanded  
Deathscythe to allight the double blades of its scythe  
and lunge forward to the sandrock. Sandrock raised its blades which  
were cleanly cut in two along with the entire gundam weilding them  
in one clean stroke which carried directly throught the cockpit.  
Quatra inside the destroyed sandrock wich was already falling apart around  
him looked down to his torso. blood poured from benethe his ribcage  
as he realized his body was also cut in half. He coughed up a  
gush of blood as his torso fell and the cockpit cavved in around him  
seconds before the gundam exploded.  
  
"So you killed Famin?" "W...w...why Heero. Why did you make me..."  
"You deny your destiny because you still let her stand in your way.  
Perhaps I will have to kill her for you." Duos face went blank. His  
pupils constricted as Heero's words hit the deepest nerve in his body."  
"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST HEERO! YOU WANT ME TO BE THE GOD OF DEAT AGAIN THEN  
SO I SHALL BE!" Screamed Duo as the Deathscythe rushed toward Wing Zero.  
Unfortunately it was cut off by a brage of bullets and missiles from the Heavyarms.  
"COME TO ME I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Wing Zero backed off and opened its verniea  
rockets preparing to take off. "I will go attend to her. You will  
stay here and let Plauge and War show you your true destiny." "NOOOOOOO  
HEERO I'LL TEAR YOU APART" Deathscythe again lunged in vain as it was this  
time knocked back by the serpentine arms of Shenlong. Again and again  
he charged only to be knocked down as the Wing Zero flew from sight and out of   
the atmosphere.   
  
"It is useless to resist. You are right now too weak to serve in  
God's plans. Archangel will make you strong." Said Wufei. Duo  
wasn't the kind to be told what to do and when the life of his love  
was on the line he hated it even more. Deathscythe rose once  
more to face the Heavyarms and Shenlong. But before it could be knocked down   
they were both attacked by a fast moving mecha. It was moving too quickly to   
identify. Finally heavyarms got a clear lock on it but when it  
was distracted it lost and arm to Deathscythes spinning prijectile.  
Duo took a moment to notice the Gundam standing there now.  
It was purple and black. It looked almost as much an incarnation of  
evil as the Deathscythe. A familliar voice hailed Duo.   
and the other two Gundams. "People fight and that is in their nature.  
It is up to people to decide their own fate. But when a few or   
one human attempts to decide the fate of all humanity then I will  
stand in its way. I know all too well what can happen. I'm   
here to stop another Millyardo peacecraft." "ZECHS!"  
"Epyon seemed only appropriate for this occation being  
the most deranged form of the zero system. Only fitting that  
it shall fight against the children born of that system."  
Trowa hailed Zechs "So lucifer you've come to take your part in the   
battle of armagedon." "No I'm here to stop it. You've all been  
duped by the Zero system. it is far too dangerous for a human to use.   
And I am here to destroy it. I can't believe Heero actually forced it  
on you. And now it's too late. BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE CASUALTIES   
OF WAR!" Zechs closed hailing frequency and launched the epyon at  
Shenlong and Heavyarms. Duo took the opportunity to launch himself into the  
sky in persuit of Heero.  
  
"Heero. So the zero has declaired its self God. But  
I've seen first hand how evil it can be. The only God yer gonna  
meet today Heero is the god of death!" Once Wingzero was in sight  
Duo launched his spinning projectile once agian. Unfortunately  
it didn't do any damage but it was enough to get Heero's attention.   
"If that's the way it is to be. Then I need no horsemen."   
"SHUT UP HEERO! I'm going to kill you here and now. I  
can't let you go on. I'll do whatever it takes to kill you even  
if it kills me!" Duo closed his hailing frequency  
refusing any further contact from Heero as he knew  
Heero's mind was too far gone to reason with. Deathscythe  
swung it's scythe and managed to remove wingzero's left hand.  
It fell into space along with the corpse of the young  
relena. This fiery funeral only served to intensen Duo's  
rage and bitter determination to see Heero suffer the same  
fate...no worse. Heero wasn't worthy of a noble end. He deserved  
no memorial worthy of anything more than to be spit on by passers by....  
...no not Heero. What Heero had become. The archange.   
  
Wingzero brought out its beamsaber and struck back the deathscythe  
putting a gash in its armor and causing a slow air leak.  
Duo could hear the steady hiss of his air escaping but put it out  
of his mind. He knew either way it wouldn't matter soon. He'd  
either be on earth spitting on Heero's corpse or the next sacrifice.  
Either way it was better than becoming what Heero was now.   
  
Deathscythe raised both arms and fired a spinning projectile  
from both which passed over the head of Wingzero then charged with  
its scythe. The wingzero blocked the scythe with its sheild only to find  
the sheild and the remainder of the left arm removed. Wingzero  
punched into Deathscythe's face and sent it reeling back.  
Then came falling forward and as it toppled reavealed  
the two spinning projectiles from the deathscythe lodged in its back.  
It crashed into Deathscythe and sent the both reeling into the atmosphere.  
  
On the ground in the now vacant city Epyon was  
still fighting Shenlong and Heavyarms. Unfortunately it wasn't  
faring too well. Shot full of holes, burnign in places. it's wings  
torn off like a fly being tortured by a child. The two  
gundams stood over it and lowered their weapons to  
its cockpit. Zechs saw an oportunity to attack.   
Epyon lept up from its knees and lunged it's clawed hands into  
the cheast of each gundam and aroudn the cockpit areal.   
"Wufei chang........Trowa Barton....I forgive you....but War and  
Plauge....you are different beings that must recieve no mearcy."  
Epyon clutched its hands crushing both undams chockpits around  
their pilots and for good measure punching through hard  
enough to activate the detonation devices of each gundam.  
This amound of force also ripped the arms off of Epyon. Zechs  
quicly abandoned his gundam and fled the scene on foot just in  
time to be blown a few feet forward by the ensuing explosion.  
He rolled over onto his back and looked to the red sky.  
"It's up to you now Duo Maxwell, no ...Shinigami...The god of death.  
  
Re entering the atmosphere the Wingzero and Deathscythe continued  
to fight. WIngzero kneed Deathscythe back. Deathscythe reared back to swing   
its scythe again but Wing took the moment to bring out its buster rifle and unleash   
a beam. Deathscythe barely dodged. It lost its right arm, half  
the scythe, right wings and a good chunk  
of armor. Duo heard his air leaking out faster and faster and he was  
no where near a breathable atmosphere yet. More importantly he didn't have  
the heatsheilds to survive re entry. He knew this was it. Duo's  
vision was blurry. Was it the strain of combat. No it was the tears in  
his eyes. For Duo realized he would never see his beloved again.  
Bitter hatred arose from the frustration. The God of death had  
no way to evade death himself. "HEERO! IF I'M GOING TO HELL I'M   
TAKING YOU WITH ME! Deathscythe raised the remaing blade of  
its scythe. Heero fired the buster rifle again with what power it had  
left in it. The Deathscythe charged through the beam taking the damage head on  
and cut upwards removing the right arm of Wingzero, then sideways removing  
its head and with that the scythe's power ran out. Deathscythe Jammed the  
hilt into the body of the Wingzero. "Death.........brother......why   
betray us." Said Heero with desperation in his voice.  
"I didn't betray you. I fullfilled my destiny. I AM THE  
GOD OF DEATH!" Screamed Duo as he slammed his fist trhought the glass casing of  
of the self detonate switch slicing his hand up and activating the device.  
Deathscythe glowed red for a moment as Duo closed his eyes.   
The chain reaction destroyed both gundams.   
  
On earth Zepch gazed at the sky as a lightshow went off in  
the clouds. He knew what it meant. The nightmare was over. All  
of the great destroyers were now dead. Even the one who was so noble  
as to give his life for the one he loved.   
  
Days later Hilde cried again when Zechs delivered the news  
to her. "I'm sorry. He gave his all. Duo was a true Hero." Zechs  
said trying to console her. Hilde jsut kept sobbing and hitting the wall  
"DUO YOU'RE SO STUBBORN WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Zechs walked up behind  
her. Before he could say anything Hilde grabbed Zechs's gun and pointed  
it under her jaw. "DUO I'M COMING TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!"  
Zechs quickly snatched his gun from her hands and slapped her in the face.  
"NO! You aren't thinking clearly. Don't you understand? He gave  
his life.....so that you could live. Killing yourself would just be  
throwing away his sacrifice." Hilde's eyes were full of tears. She  
fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Her cries carried  
throughout the collony.   
  
Two days later a hero's funeral was given for duo on earth  
alongside the cassualties of the city attacked by Heero and the other  
great destroyers. Hilde though she never married duo dressed  
as a widow. For wasn't it the same. Half her being had been torn from her.  
The service for duo ended as the fammillies of the other victims were gathered   
together to grieve. Hilde was beginning to leave when she saw someon  
move in the corner of her eye. but when she looked she saw no one.  
She again saw someon, a man in black with that familliar chestnut brown hair.   
She finally looked amidsts th hundreds of caskets and walking between them  
she spotted him again but only for a moment and he was gone.  
  
"Hilde felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around only  
to see another vauge figure in black dissapear before she could catch  
a glimps. But then she heard it. "I told you I'd come back for ya babe.  
You can't kill shinigami after all." "Duo! where are you..."  
But no one answered. Silence for a moment. "Whenever someone dies I'll   
be there." "DUO! You it is you come out." "I can't come to you...yet.  
But no one lives forever. I'll come for you when the time is right."  
Hilde half knew what he was talking about half of her wanted  
to believe it and half didn't. But she knew his words were true.  
No one lives forever. And some day. He'll come for her. Untill  
then.......  
-------------------------------end-----------------------------------------  



End file.
